Es como si fuésemos
by Liesel Everdeen.freya-uchiha
Summary: Porque podía ser su amigo, y quizá algún día podía enamorarlo. Secuela de ¿Y si nunca encontramos a nadie?


**Disclaimer:** H.P. no me pertenece. Le pertenece a J.K Rowling

* * *

 **COMO SI FUÉSEMOS**

.

 **Porque si tu alma es como la mía...  
¿Te quedarás conmigo para siempre?  
No te preocupes por mí o mis decisiones  
Después de todo...  
"El amor lo inventó un chico con los ojos cerrados"**

.

Mientras caminaban a través de lo oscuro de Hogsmeade, Harry observó a Luna dar saltitos a medida que avanzaban por el camino y se preguntó si no tenía frío. Llevaba una falda tableada, una sencilla camisa y un gorro de lana que en opinión de Harry gritaba dinero por los hilos. Él, en cambio, llevaba su traje de quidditch, porque había sido capturado por ella después del entrenamiento del equipo de Gryffindor y había arrastrado hasta ahí mientras ella le platicaba que las hadas de fuego aparecerían nuevamente en Hogsmeade; y, dado que la vez pasada no había podido verlas, no debía perderse esta nueva oportunidad.

Así pues, contra su voluntad, Harry siguió avanzando mientras sentía cómo el frío viento despeinaba aún más su ya impeinable cabellera e intentaba mantenerse despierto después de un cansado día de clases y dar vueltas por el campo de quidditch .

-Luna-preguntó- ¿Quieres que te lance un hechizo calefactor?-preguntó pensando en que si él tenía frío probablemente ella también. Pero ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza antes de responder.

-No me molesta la sensación del frío en mi piel, Harry.

Ojalá él pudiera decir lo mismo, pensó escondiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos; lo cual le hizo notar que tenía algo dentro de uno de estos y jugueteó con el objeto hasta notar que era una snitch. Al parecer, había olvidado que la había dejado en ese traje. Acarició suavemente sus alas, recordando el día en que la había conseguido y sonrió tristemente.

La tradición decía que el buscador que capturara una snitch dorada podía regalarsela a quien quisiera, como una muestra de amor puro y dedicación al perseguir a la persona que te gustaba. Como no podían estar siempre comprando snitches, para quedarse con ella los maestros habían puesto una regla de conseguir la snitch dentro de los primeros 20 minutos; así que Harry había volado con todas sus fuerzas ese día, en el partido contra Ravenclaw para conseguirla. Después de todo, no iba a ganarla volando contra Slytherin. Le había tomado casi 6 meses lograr capturar una así de rápido pero finalmente pudo tener una en sus manos al minuto 19. Había sido un logro, y todos querían ver el destinatario, pero Harry no se la había entregado a nadie porque, sin importar cuánto había luchado por ella y toda la semana entera que había ensayado su declaración de amor, y sin importar cuánto se rió Seamus cuando lo encontró confesarse a sí mismo a un espejo y todas las burlas a la que se vio sometido cada vez que Ron estaba lejos, la persona a quién deseaba darle la snitch había dejado de estar disponible.

Había sido un buen plan, se dijo, ganaría la snitch, buscaría entre las gradas a esa persona, le entregaría la pelotita, le hablaría de lo que sentía y le pediría que considerara salir con él…

Lo había sido, lástima que hubiera tardado tanto en ganar la snitch.

Porque cuando buscó entre las gradas...

Luna le estaba dando un beso en la mejilla a Malfoy.

Con la mirada hacia la Luna, Harry se permitió unos momentos de desolación y luego miró a su amiga, quién seguía saltando a su lado.

Quería odiarla. Merlín, lo quería tanto.

Pero era Luna, y él la adoraba.

-¿Estás bien, Harry?-preguntó ella cuando lo vio suspirar, y él asintió.

-No es nada, Luna. Solo estoy cansado.

-Más bien luces triste-mencionó ella. -¿Que pasa? Puedes decirme.

-Ya lo habrás escuchado de Hermione o Ginny, estoy seguro. Estoy enamorado y no soy correspondido- respondió. -No es nada.

Y eso era todo, lo había admitido en voz alta. Sus amigos lo sabían pero Harry no había dicho nada así que ellos tampoco tocaron el tema con él y se dejaron llevar. El silencio sobre su enamoramiento había sido tal que Harry mismo empezaba a sentir que lo estaba superando, pero estar con Luna le hizo sentirse nuevamente como aquel día en que ganó la snitch y observó a la pareja desde el cielo. Lo hizo sentir que, sin importar si era el jugador más joven de quidditch o el héroe del mundo mágico, no era suficiente para las personas por las que quería sentirse amado.

-Oh, Harry-suspiró ella al verlo apretar los labios y detenerse. Puso una mano en su mejilla y lo sintió evadir su mirada pero suavemente la hizo mirarla a los ojos-Lo sé. Sé que estás enamorado de Draco- comentó.- No tiene nada de malo.

Harry rió sin ganas.

-Lo es. Al menos para mí- empezó a avanzar y ocultando testarudamente sus emociones como lo hiciera en su infancia, cuando su tía abrazaba a Dudley y a él ni lo miraba. - Porque tú sales con él.

Esperó los reclamos de la rubia, o una petición para que se alejara del rubio, pero eso nunca pasó. Como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo no comentaron nada más mientras caminaban hacía la iglesia. Y ahí estaba él. Esperándolos. Esperándola a ella. Su corazón latió con tal fuerza, que Harry puso su mano sobre él tratando de calmarlo.

No debió haber venido, se dijo. Su corazón estaba roto, los celos lo carcomían, su humor estaba insoportable, y en este momento quería aniquilar a Luna por traerlo a un lugar donde estaba el chico que le gustaba, luciendo hermosamente bajo una iglesia, mientras él estaba vestido de un sudado traje de quidditch y con un estúpida snitch en su bolsillo que no pudo entregar…

Pero en realidad Luna no era culpable de nada. Ella solo había sido más valiente de lo que él había sido, y había ganado limpiamente.

Luna se detuvo y jaló a Harry hacia ella, ante la mirada extrañada del rubio. Quién ya los había visto.

\- Si realmente le amas -dijo suavemente ella, interrumpiendo su camino-entonces deberías estar a su lado. Quién sabe -sonrió y Harry no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa- Quizá puedas hacerlo más feliz que yo.

Sin dejar que él pudiera decir algo, arrastró al chico hasta la iglesia y lo paró frente al rubio. Tan cerca que escuchó al rubio jadear sorprendido..

-¿Potter?

Harry lo miró y luego miró a la rubia. Luego se sonrojó y retrocedió.

-Hola-saludó, notando por primera vez que no había intercambiado palabras con el rubio desde la guerra. Malfoy pareció sorprenderse, pero asintió y sonrió levemente antes de contestar un suave.

-Hola, Potter.

Y sonrió, y Harry sonrió también.

-Draco- exclamó Luna felizmente- Harry está aquí para ver las hadas de fuego.

Si el rubio tenía algo que decir sobre eso se lo calló y asintió. Solo miró atrás de él, donde una pequeña luz se escondía.

-Ven pequeña, -susurró el rubio estirando un dedo para que ella se posara- es un amigo.

Cuando la pequeña hada bajó su brillo, y tomó asiento en la mano del rubio, Harry se acercó a ella y susurró…

-Es preciosa.

Draco asintió y le hizo señas de que lo siguiera. Cuando entraron por fin al edificio, las hadas estaban bailando por todos lados y se oía pequeños tintineos por aquí y por allá. Era precioso. Quizá no había sido tan mala idea ir. Especialmente porque en esa pequeña iglesia, con un hueco en el techo, con la luna reflejándose sobre los tres y las estrellas resplandeciendo hermosamente... Harry admiró la cara de Draco Malfoy, mirándole fijamente.

Y ese día, en aquel lugar, con Luna entre ellos...

Harry descubrió que realmente le amaba.

.

 **El amor ha sido y siempre será fuente de inspiración de grandes y memorables hombres.**  
. **  
**

 **El amor tiene el poder de hacerte creer lo que normalmente  
se trata con la más profunda sospecha.**

.

Unos días después, Harry se encontraba caminando por Hogsmade rumbo a Hogwarts. Sólo quería descansar un rato cerca del lago, donde Draco seguramente estaría con Luna y si podía, platicar un rato con ellos. Aún no se hablaban mucho, de hecho Harry había estado alejándose de ambos porque pronto el amor que sintió por Draco se convirtió en dolor y los celos incrementaron con ello, pero hoy le apetecía verle, así que separándose de sus amigos se encaminó en su busca.

Un pelo rubio platinado llamó su atención a lo lejos y paró su camino pensando que era Draco; pero como el rubio no solía aprovechar las salidas a Hogsmade y si lo hacía, lo hacía con Luna, decidió observar con más detenimiento a la persona que estaba a lo lejos, y se acercó. Cuando por fin pudo verla bien, frunció el ceño al notar quién era. Con los ojos grises como los que tanto amaba y el cabello rubio resplandeciendo a la luz del sol.. el hombre era Lucius Malfoy.

-Malfoy- susurró.

-Pero mira que sorpresa, es el querido Harry Potter- susurró con altivez el otro mientras otros dos magos aparecían. -No creo poder capturarte con éxito, porque siempre te me escapas, pero ¿sabes?, vendrás corriendo un día a mí por ti mismo. Cuando tenga en mis manos a la persona que más amas.

El corazón de Harry latió rápido con miedo al saberse descubierto frente al hombre y con su mano buscó rápidamente su varita, pero Lucius fue más rápido y susurró algo hacia él. La sensación del Legeremens lo invadió y sintió como el hombre recorrió toda su mente, hasta ubicar aquel día en la iglesia, seguido de todas las miradas que solía dirigir al chico que leía en silencio cerca del lago a diario. Y, contra su voluntad, dejó que el hombre se enterara de los celos, la desesperación,el temor y el anhelo que tenía hacía él.

\- Draco- susurró el mayor retrocediendo, notando que no podía dañar la persona que Harry porque este era su hijo. Su propio hijo. La ira lo invadió y empezó a mostrarse en su cara mediante una gran mueca. -Eres un descarado,-gruñó- nos metiste a Azkabán, y vas y te enamoras de nuestro heredero?- Su mano apretó temblorosamente su varita.- A ti te gusta Draco- rugió.

Harry tragó saliva, preguntándose por dentro si Lucius continuaría su plan o porque nadie se movía. O si el Draco iría con su padre por su propia cuenta.

-No pondrás ni una mano sobre mi heredero, inmundo sangre muggle- gritó el mortífago. - ¿Tú realmente crees que Draco te aceptará?. Eres un traidor a la sangre...Eres la causa de la caída de nuestra estirpe. Eres quien lo ha llevado a ser un paria ¿Crees que no lo sé? ¿Que no estoy al tanto de mi hijo? Nunca, ¡nunca! ¿escuchaste?, nunca permitiré que te le acerques. ¡Antes te mato!

Eso fue lo que lo hizo reaccionar. Alzó la varita y se protegió con un escudo tratando de no poder ser capturado pero un expillarmus por la espalda lo azotó contra una roca y sintió perder su consciencia. Lo último que vio antes de cerrar los ojos fue como un lobo saltaba frente a él y sentirse arrastrado. Eso fue todo.

Cuando despertó pudo ubicar que estaba en la casa de los gritos. Preguntándose quién lo había llevado ahí alzó su brazo, notando que tenía restos de pelaje. No había soñado al lobo.

Poniéndose de pie, y mirando a sus alrededores, notó que su almohada estaba manchada con sangre por lo que no dudó en desaparecerla y regresar a Hogwarts cuando escuchó unos pasos cerca. Alguien estaba intentando entrar a la casa.

-¿Le encontraste?- se oyó brevemente la voz de una mujer y jadeó al notar que platicaba con alguien en la entrada de la casa, del lado de Hogsmeade. Cuando Pansy Parkinson apareció frente a él y no logró mirarlo, Harry notó que tenía un protego totalum a su alrededor.

Sólo le había visto hacerlo a Hermione y ella había dicho que se necesitaba mucha magia y una gran habilidad para ejecutarlo. Y si estaba bien hecho nadie vería lo que estaba adentro ni podría atravesarlo. Así que confió en su salvador y se quedó quieto y en silencio acercándose poco a poco a la pared y rogando que no se toparan con la pared invisible.

-No hay nadie aquí-murmuró Malfoy.- Volvamos, no pudo haber escapado muy lejos ese lobo con él.

-¿Era un hombre lobo? ¿O un animago?-preguntó ella.

-No estoy seguro.

Harry lo vio girarse y empezar a caminar a la salida, hasta que Parkinson le habló.

-¿No le hará daño a Draco, cierto?

Lucius volteó y la miró fijamente, logrando que Parkinson tragara saliva, pero ambos esperaron la respuesta valientemente.

-No- fue lo único que dijo Lucius antes de desaparecer.

-Espero que sea verdad- susurró la morena.

Harry también lo esperaba.

-Potter- dijo bajito, como si no esperara que le respondieran o no supiera si le hablaba a la nada. Su voz era triste y Harry sintió un poco de pena por la chica- Si estás ahí, en algún lado...Por favor cuida de Draco.

Desapareció.

Harry quiso alzar la mano y tomarla del brazo para protegerla, pero se mantuvo quieto y en su lugar sujetó su mano para que no se moviera. Fue entonces que notó que esta tenía una pequeña pulsera de oro que le brindaba un hechizo calorífico para protegerlo del frío. Seguramente quién lo rescató temía que se congelara. La examinó con cuidado y no supo cuanto permaneció así hasta que el sueño comenzó a invadirlo como resultado de la adrenalina anterior. Fue justo mientras cerraba los ojos que observó a alguien atravesar su barrera con una capa negra y cubriendo su cara con una capucha. No se preocupó de que fuera Lucius, pues no lo vería. Sin embargo Harry no pudo evitar pensar que le conocía. Al menos le parecía conocido su aroma. Sintió una mano en su frente y sin saberlo realmente, su corazón supo quién había sido quien lo había salvado.

Sintiéndose tranquilo, Harry durmió.

Al día siguiente cuando Hermione lo abrazara, feliz de haberlo encontrado en la enfermería, todo lo que Harry recordaría sería a un lobo salvarlo y a alguien sujetándole la frente. Y al día siguiente a ese, observando a Luna sentada cantando debajo de un árbol y a Draco Malfoy durmiendo en su hombro, Harry analizaría las palabras de Parkinson y pensaría solo en una cosa más además del peligro que podría rodear a Draco.

Que esa capa se le hacía muy familiar.

Era un lástima que no hubiera visto, a diferencia de Lucius, que el lobo poseía un pelo plateado y los ojos grises como el acero mientras le gruñía al mayor que se alejara de su propiedad. Era un lástima que no hubiera sentido el beso que el chico rubio le había robado al quitarse la capucha.

.

.

 **"…Todavía creo que nuestro mejor dialogo ha sido el de las miradas."**

.  
Harry podía decir que estaba feliz por el rubio. Lo estaba. El noviazgo de Luna con Draco le había beneficiado bastante al slytherin y habían acabado su soledad. Dos amigas de Luna un día lo saludaron y recibieron una suave sonrisa a cambio, de esas sonrisas que Harry ansiaba conseguir diariamente; y, alucinadas por ese movimiento empezaron a saludarle a diario. A los dos meses, todas las chicas de Ravenclaw, lo saludaban contentas de que si tenían suerte una suave sonrisa les sería devuelta.

Así pues, pese a que los slytherin aún lo miraban con desprecio, las ravenclaws estaban felices por ser la compañía del rubio. Si Luna los acompañaba a comer, Draco se sentaría con ellas e intercambiarían información de miles de temas como modales, moda o simplemente temas escolares. Una vez Harry pudo ver como lo levantaron de la mesa de slytherin y lo llevaron a comer en la de Ravenclaw, colocando una bufanda cobre y azul en su cuello ante la mirada sorprendida de todos. Lo que fuera de lo que estaban hablando, a mitad de la plática Terry Boot se interesó en un hechizo que al parecer el rubio podía desarrollar sin ningún problema, y pronto se escuchó un masivo intercambio de opiniones en la mesa de los cuervos que fue de envidiar en las otras mesas.

Desde entonces, incluso los chicos de Ravenclaw lo saludaban.

Sintiéndose orgulloso de Draco, sonrió ligeramente. La mirada de Draco se alzó y al verlo sonreír a él, le sonrió de regreso. Debería estar feliz con ello, pero en su lugar Harry sintió su corazón romperse. Porque mientras él recibía solo sonrisas silenciosas, Luna saludaría a Draco con besos cortos y suaves en su mejilla, los ravenclaws oirían de sus aficiones y él solo añoraría la mirada sobre él.

 _Y envidiaría  
Envidiaría a Luna por estar a su lado._

 _Y soñaría  
Soñaría con poder ser correspondido._

 _Y se entristecería  
Se entristecería por añorar, envidiar y soñar sin sentido. Porque al final, había sido Luna quien había logrado convertirse en lo que Malfoy necesitaba. Y sería injusto, de su parte, tratar de quitárselo._

Quizá si estaba enamorado

Lo suficiente para alegrarse al verlo ser feliz.

Lo necesario para rendirse y dejarlo ir.

El dolor lo invadió de golpe y bajó la mirada tratando de ocultar, nuevamente, sus sentimientos. No era justo, pensó sintiendo como su visión se volvía borrosa, no lo era.

Quizá fue por eso que no notó cuando el rubio en cuestión lo miró para intercambiar otra sonrisa y observar en su lugar una mueca de profundo dolor. Quizá por eso no notó cuando el otro dejó de sonreír y lo miró salir del comedor con una cara desesperanzada. Porque Draco conocía esa mirada, era la mirada de alguien que amaba y no era correspondido. Así que con todo el dolor de su alma, e ignorando su corazón, le deseó suerte a Harry.

Quizá por eso no notó la sonrisa triste que Luna les dirigió a ambos.

.  
.

 **"Persigue al amor y este huirá de** **ti**  
 **Huye del amor y éste te perseguirá"**

.  
En los días fríos y lluviosos Harry siempre se preguntaba si Malfoy leería bajo el árbol junto a Luna como hace unos meses y como siempre se diría a sí mismo que eso no debía importarle. Sacudió sus cabellos pensando en que mañana habría una salida a Hogsmeade y aún no había hablado con el rubio de su padre. Como ya casi no hablaba con Luna no pensó que se le acercaría. Pero lo hizo. Ella observó su cara por segundos y sonrió levemente.

 _¿Luna podía ver su preocupación?_  
 _¿Su ansiedad?_  
 _¿Sabría por qué?_

Su cuerpo, como hacía dos meses sólo pensaba en alejarse de Luna, no dispuesto a ceder a su compañía. Sin embargo se quedó quieto. Quizá...quizá porque así podría saber donde estaba el slytherin, quizá porque la extrañaba.

-Hola Harry- saludó Luna dándole un leve beso en la mejilla. Y Harry se sorprendió porque ella nunca lo hacía. Esos besos solo se los daba a Draco.

-Luna- susurró

-Hace tiempo que no te veo- comentó ella con ojos soñadores.

Harry dejó la vergüenza cruzar su cara. Era cierto. Al principio cuando Luna se había hecho amiga de Draco, sintió alivio. De que Draco tendría compañía. De que no estaría solo. De que tendría con quién platicar, con quien reir, con quien soñar. Pero entonces se hizo su novia, y pronto los celos y el dolor se expresaron ¿Por qué no fue él? ¿Por qué no podía hacerlo? Lo intentó. Intentó acercarse a él, pero Malfoy no lo notó o no quiso su apoyo. Y Harry lo comprendía. Maldita sea que lo comprendía. Todo lo que Lucius le gritó Harry ya lo había pensado.

No, él no se merecía a Draco. Lo había convertido en un paria, había arrestado a sus padres. Y cuando Luna declaró que salía con él, Harry se sintió traicionado. Y no podía ver a Luna... no más. Porque no quería odiarla. Porque no era justo que reclamara por algo que no tuvo el valor de hacer. El miedo se hizo presente, y la angustia, porque ¿cómo Draco podría querer a Harry si nunca estaba con él?

 _Si él supiera lo mucho que se equivocaba...  
Que la mirada de Draco lo seguía.  
Que siempre había estado pendiente de él._

\- ¿Harry?

La voz de Luna lo trajo a la realidad y volvió a mirarla. Sonrío y no estuvo seguro de sí logró engañar a Luna pero esta sonrió suavemente, devolviéndole el gesto.

-¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

¿Un favor? Harry se sorprendió un poco pero asintió, no muy seguro de si era buena idea.

-Claro.

-Verás- comenzó la rubia- hoy Draco está enfermo y no podrá ir a clases. Y no comparte horas con ravenclaw así que no puedo dejarle mis notas.

-¿Está bien?- preguntó no queriendo parecer muy preocupado. De inmediato se sintió estúpido. ¿No se suponía que lo estaba superando?

Luna fingió no notar su preocupación.

-Si, creo que se pondrá bien pronto- escuchó.

Asintió levemente mientras prometía hacerlo y pese a la insistencia de sus mejores amigos, no comentó lo que le había pedido Luna. Sin embargo, prestó atención a las clases tratando de tomar las mejores notas posibles.

Porque era de las pocas cosas, que Harry podía hacer por Malfoy, para ayudarlo.

.  
 **  
"Quiero creer que el destino a veces se pone de mi parte.  
No que se burla de mí dándome lo que más deseo para luego quitarlo"  
.**  
.

Harry esperó a Luna, parado fuera de la puerta del invernadero de herbología. Era la última clase de la rubia y él podría entregarle las notas, que en realidad fueron tomadas al final por un vuela pluma, para que no perdiera ningún detalle que quizá le pareciera importante al rubio.  
Ron se había marchado confuso acerca de porqué había tomado apuntes extra, pero Hermione con su gran astucia lo intuyó después de que Luna se le acercara y Malfoy no fuera a clases. Ignorándola, Harry se separó de ambos, dispuesto a entregarle a Luna lo que le pidió y esperando le dijera cómo seguía el Malfoy menor. Al menos no saldría a Hogsmeade y aunque Harry no quisiera admitirlo, podría dormir con tranquilidad dos semanas más, mientras pensaba si podría o no decirle al rubio sobre su padre. Sobre lo que su padre descubrió…

Si supiera que Draco ya sabía una parte.

-Hola, Harry. -Sonrió Luna-¿Lo trajiste?

-Si. Ten- respondió acomodándose los lentes seriamente y se los extendió.

Luna sonrió.

-¿Podrías llevarlos? Estoy un poco ocupada.

-¿Ocupada?- preguntó sorprendido. ¿No se suponía que era su novio? ¿Estaba muy ocupada para él? El rubio estaba enfermo, podría tener fiebre, gripe, ganas de vomitar, quizá tenía pesadillas, mareos, desangrados…

Sujetó su cabello.

Por Merlín

Necesitaba calmarse

-Si un poco. ¿Podrías llevárselas tú mismo?

 _No, no.  
Se suponía que lo estaba superando  
Acercarse a él sería...  
Devastador_

-Luna no creo que le guste la idea, y…

-Está dormido por las pociones, no lo notará.

-Pero…

-Vamos Harry, ¿tienes miedo de entrar a las mazmorras?

-No, pero…

-Entonces gracias por hacerlo.- terminó con una mirada alegre y soñadora.- No puedo ir más tarde al verle. -dijo haciendo una mueca- Los slytherins son muy pesados y no admiten a nadie fuera de su casa ahí, y bueno, Draco está solo y enfermo. No quiero dejarle con ellos.

Solo …

Era cierto, Vincent había muerto. Zabini había sido trasladado. Greg y Parkinson habían sido arrestados, y Nott no le dirigía la palabra. El rubio estaba solo, sin sus amigos. ¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo? Los Ravenclaws no podrían acceder a las mazmorras pero él tenía la capa, podría entrar y cuidarlo. Estuvo a punto de decirle que sí a la rubia pero cuando miró al frente, Luna ya se había marchado.

Miró el pasillo sin querer pensar mucho.

Poder cuidar de la persona que querías y que esta quiera a otra. Era cruel.  
Muy cruel.

Con cuidado entró al cuarto del rubio y observó a su alrededor buscando. Cuando lo hizo no pudo evitar sentirse mal por él. Era obvio que tenía fiebre y Harry podría jurar que estaba en medio de una pesadilla, así que lentamente se sentó a su lado y empezó a susurrarle palabras de consuelo mientras le acariciaba el cabello. Su respiración era dificultosa y estaba sudado.

Debe sentirse fatal.

Por un momento creyó que Luna estaría lo suficientemente preocupada por él como para dejar todo y cuidarle. Pero no había sido así. Le había pedido a él que lo haga. Y ahora Harry estaba ahí, a su lado, cuidándolo como había querido hacer desde hace tiempo, aferrándose a él , a su aroma, a su cuerpo. Con cuidado lo tapó con las sábanas y a lo largo de la tarde le cambió el trapo sobre su frente. Le dió las pociones que estaban a su lado y por horarios. Leyó un libro e hizo los deberes y al anochecer, dándose cuenta que su tiempo con el rubio se había agotado, se acostó a su lado, aprovechando que el rubio era solo suyo. Por ahora.

Solo por ahora.

Su corazón se acongojó y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas empezaran a surgir, silenciosamente, tratando de no alertar a su compañero.

 _Y lloró_  
 _Realmente lo hizo._  
 _Por todo lo que había aguantado hasta ahora._  
 _Por todo lo que iba a soportar._

Cuando no pudo más, observó al rubio dormir preguntándose en nombre de Merlín cómo podría seguir de ahora en adelante sin poder tocarle. Entonces, observó un pulsera de plata en la mano del rubio. Tenía un hechizo calorífico en ella.

Y era igual a la de Harry

Miró por un gran rato la pulsera en su mano y luego desvió la mirada al cabello rubio frente a él, recordando lo parecida que la capa del rubio con aquella que la persona en la casa de los gritos tenía.

Y después, solo después de minutos rió. Con dolor, con ilusión. Con amor.

Y sonrió mientras se acurrucaba a la persona frente a él.

-Gracias- susurró. - Por cuidarme. Ahora yo te cuidare a ti. No importa lo doloroso que sea. Lo prometo.

El rencor y la envidia que le tenía a Luna desapareció y se cubrió con agradecimiento.

Cuando Draco Malfoy se despertara al día siguiente y observara el espacio a su lado, nunca habría podido saber, que alguien le había acompañado de no haber sido por las notas a su lado y el aroma en la almohada de al lado.

Sonriendo, se acostó nuevamente en la almohada. Se sentía mejor y alguien le había cuidado. En su mente solo pudo imaginarse que había sido Luna, hasta que al meter la mano bajo su almohada, una varita junto a la suya bajo ella le hizo alzarla y verificar que había otra persona que la ponía bajo la almohada al dormir.  
Cuando la examinó con cuidado, no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Reconocía la varita.  
Era de Potter.

Miró a su alrededor buscándolo pero no estaba. Se acomodó avergonzadamente el cabello, pensando que el moreno lo había visto en su peor momento. Aún así los paños húmedos estaban ahí y una tarea hecha de encantamientos, también. Y Draco sonrió. Le debía una a Luna. Era una lástima no haber estado consciente para disfrutarlo.

Aún así, se sintió feliz. Más feliz que cuando lo observó descansar sobre la cama, sano y a salvo de su padre.

Solo él y el moreno.  
Con la luna en el cielo y el aire nocturno a su alrededor.

.  
 **"Quizá ese día tu y yo descubrimos que compartíamos el mismo temor y la misma alegría.  
El estar solo por momentos a tu lado.  
Y aun así descubrimos que no importaba  
Porque a pesar de eso, nos cuidabamos el uno al otro  
Y eso bastaba, eso era suficiente**

 **.  
Lo suficiente para ser feliz ".**

.

 _Potter:_  
 _Luna me ha dicho que tomaste notas por mí en las clases. Gracias. Sobre los deberes de encantamientos que te dejaste, te los mando con la lechuza. Supuse que no querrías que me acercara a la mesa de Gryffindor. Tu varita está ahí también._

 _D. Malfoy_

Harry observó la pata que la lechuza le ofrecía mientras abría el paquete. En efecto ahí estaba la tarea de encantamientos y su varita. Se sonrojó al recordar que la había dejado justo abajo de la cama de Draco y no la había recogido con las prisas. Alzó la mirada y vio a Draco Malfoy observándolo. Cuando el rubio sonrío levemente, Harry sin poder evitarlo le correspondió la sonrisa. Entonces la mirada de Draco se volvió con curiosidad hacia Luna quien le decía algo. Sea lo que sea que le haya dicho, el rubio se sonrojó y no volvió a mirarle.

-¿Quién te escribió Harry?- susurró Hermione.

-Luna- dijo sacando la varita del paquete-ayer le enseñé un hechizo y olvidé mi varita.

-Que raro. Uno no suele olvidarla.  
-No es raro- susurró Harry- no en realidad. No la tuve 11 años. No me es tan necesaria-respondió mientras se dirigía a su primera clase, la cual les tocaba con Hufflepuff. Cuando atardeció, se dirigió a la torre de las

lechuzas y le respondió la nota.

 _Malfoy:_  
 _No es nada. Luna me dijo que estabas enfermo y me preocupé un poco ¿Estás mejor? Te veías un poco rojo esta mañana. Los deberes eran para ti, se entregan mañana, puedes quedártelos. Y está bien si quieres acercarte, no me molesta. Gracias por devolverme la varita._

 _H. Potter._

Observó como la lechuza se marchó y, acariciando a Hedwig, esperó la respuesta. No tardó mucho para que la lechuza regresara. La desenvolvió con cuidado y sonrió.

 _Potter:_  
 _No es nada. Gracias por cuidarme cuando Luna no pudo. Fue muy amable de tu parte. ¿Me veía fatal no? Agradecería no se lo dijeras a nadie. Y está bien, es lo mínimo que podía hacer cuando la olvidaste por atenderme. Por otro lado, preferiría no acercarme a la mesa de los leones. Por el momento soy un cuervo, me comerían en cualquier momento._

 _¿En serio no te molestaría?_

 _No lo sé. Sería como si fuésemos amigos._

 _D. Malfoy_

Harry lo meditó un rato. Estaba enamorado del rubio y ser su amigo era simplemente insuficiente, pero también le ofrecía la posibilidad de platicar con él sin ningún pretexto e invitarlo a jugar quidditch alguna vez. Le ofrecía la posibilidad de cuidarlo y porque no… quizá Luna tenía razón y podía enamorarlo.

¿Él podía ser amigo de Draco Malfoy, correcto?

Sí, podía serlo.  
Podía tenerle cerca de él.

Sonrió enormemente y escribió con la intención de obtener lo más pronto su respuesta.

 _Malfoy:_  
 _¿Y eso te molestaría?_  
 _¿Actuar como si fuésemos amigos?_  
 _Harry._

Amarró la nota a la pata a Hedwig esta vez y sonrió.

-Draco Malfoy.

Cuando la vió volar fuera de la torre, empezó a sentir los nervios carcomer su estómago. No obstante, cuando regresó y desenrolló el pergamino, sintió la felicidad invadir su cuerpo y bajó corriendo las escaleras hacia la torre de gryffindor.

La respuesta era simple

 _No, no lo haría._  
 _Draco._

.

 **"Es posible que la amistad sea la forma más frecuente de amor"**

.

Draco miró a Luna sonreir mientras Hedwig se alejaba por los cielos en dirección a la torre de las lechuzas, haciendo obvio que Harry se encontraba ahí. Mirando su libro en mano, frunció el ceño pensando que algo no estaba bien ahí. No, no estar bien no era el término. Era que algo se le estaba pasando.

-Lo planeaste, ¿no es así?- preguntó sabiendo que la chica últimamente propiciaba encuentros entre ellos. La intención de Luna era desconocida si le preguntabas a Draco. Después de todo, ¿Potter no estaba saliendo con la comadreja menor? ¿No siempre estaba con la comadreja y la sabelotodo? ¿Por qué Luna querría que Potter pasara su tiempo con ellos cuando sin duda tenía con quién pasarlo?

Luna y Draco, por el contrario, aunque tenían un cordial trato con los ravenclaws, y Luna también lo tenía con los gryffindors, pasaban el tiempo libre solo entre ellos dos. Incluir a Potter, era... raro. Era raro, pero de cierta forma era divertido. Potter reía fácilmente y su sonrisa era tan sincera y cálida que Draco no podía dejar de mirarla tratando de no ser descubierto.

¿Pretendía formar un nuevo trío o algo así? Luna tenía algo en mente pero Draco no sabía qué. Luego de haber hecho que Potter los encontrara en la iglesia, había llevado a Draco a ver el partido de quidditch de gryffindor y a Potter a escuchar el piano ser tocado por Draco. Había invitado al moreno a sus reuniones de estudio en la biblioteca y a los fines de semana de Hogsmeade. Y para sorpresa de Draco, Potter se estaba dejando. Draco sabía que no había sido la mejor compañía pues permanecía silencioso la mayoría del tiempo, pero a Potter no parecía importarle pues siempre le miraba con una pequeña sonrisa.

Alzando la ceja, la examinó y observó a Luna sonreír culpable y asentir.

-¿No te hace feliz?-preguntó - Harry quiere ser tu amigo.

Draco notó que si él decía que no lo hacía feliz, Luna haría todo lo posible para alejar al moreno de ambos. No que pudiera lograrlo fácilmente, dado que a Potter le agradaba Luna y se notaba, una vez pasada su etapa de evasión, de la cual Draco no sabía la razón.

Mirando al cielo recordó a la mirada de ira y decepción de su padre al estar frente a él y llevarse al objeto de su deseo de matar. ¿Por qué había hecho eso? Ah sí, porque le gustaba el moreno. Pero sencillamente Draco nunca pensó en ponerse en contra de su padre. ¿Y por qué estaba tan enojado de todos modos?  
Con un suspiro se preguntó si era buena idea permitir que el moreno conviviera con ellos, dejar que sus sentimientos crecieran…

-No lo sé.- Luna lo miró por segundos tratando de examinar su cara- ¿Cómo podré actuar como si fuésemos amigos cuando en realidad no es lo que deseo?

Luna sonrió ligeramente.

-No tienes que preocuparte por eso- dijo ella.- En poco tiempo, ni lo recordarás.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Ella negó con la cabeza y empezó a cantar. Draco no tenía que preocuparse porque Harry estuviera cerca, ni porque sus deseos fueran más allá de la amistad. No cuando Harry quería lo mismo. Sintió, como siempre que ella cantaba, como Draco empezó a sentirse adormilado y se acomodó en su hombro.

-Odio esa canción- fue lo único que dijo.

Pero Luna sabía que no lo hacía, porque la canción que Luna siempre cantaba era la favorita de Draco y la más odiada de Harry. Porque cuando Luna la cantaba Draco se relajaba y sonreía entre sueños recordando la vez que la escuchó, en tercero, ser cantada por su madre. Porque cuando Harry cruzaba admiraba la sonrisa de Draco y sentía los celos invadirlo sin saber el por qué Draco sonreía, pensando que la razón era Luna.

Pero todo eso estaba bien.

Porque si Luna no hubiera sido amiga de Malfoy, él estaría solo. Si él hubiera estado solo no se habría hecho novio de Luna. Si no se hubiera hecho novio de Luna, Harry no podría haber sentido los celos y el dolor que le haría acercarse a Draco. Sin acercarse a Draco, Harry no se hubiera enterado de lo que el rubio hizo por él. Y sin haberse enterado ellos no se hubieran vuelto amigos.

Tal y como ambos deseaban desde el principio.

Pero lo habían hecho, Luna era la novia de Draco y Harry su amigo. Más adelante, cuando ambos estuvieran listos, Luna motivaría a ambos a dar el siguiente paso.

Y mientras Harry se les acercaba y miraba la sonrisa de Draco tratando inútilmente de ocultar sus celos, Luna sonreía y le ofrecería el otro hombro, el cual Harry aceptaría. Porque después de todo la canción era su bonita y junto a él, estaba la chica que más apreciaba y el rubio al cual amaba.

 _Y algún día, solo, quizá  
También le amaría a él_


End file.
